


Congratulate

by thatOneFandomPerson



Series: My Universal Construct [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, It's pretty good, Many Original Characters - Freeform, implied major character death, slight body gore, terminal illness, this is based off that one Minecraft mod called Blightfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatOneFandomPerson/pseuds/thatOneFandomPerson
Summary: Lazuli and his team were sent on a several-year mission to clean a planet of its deadly Taint. After completing the task through hard work and many losses, Lazuli and the survivors are not celebrated as heroes and instead are told to never speak of the events that took place.Both Lazuli and Sorah find this unfair.





	Congratulate

The planet that was once covered in a sickly, purple illness is now clean. The earth that contained hideous creatures and traps everywhere is no longer dangerous. And it was all thanks to six people.

Ashton Woodward, Allen Woodward, Tanner McGollan, Sorah Littleton, Karlo Lakeland, and, finally, Lazuli Kailua.

Lazuli was a young adult set up on this adventure. He was sent to a dome in the ocean and he, along with the other five, were told to clean the planet of the Taint. Lazuli did the most work out of the group of six, yet he wasn't respected as a leader. Lazuli cleaned up most the Taint, yet he wasn't congratulated.

This, along with the recent funerals of McGollan, Allen Woodward, and Lakeland, upset Lazuli to the point of depression. He couldn't handle the grief of losing three acquaintances, no matter how much they all despised each other. And seeing their families broke Lazuli's heart. Lazuli thought it unfair that none of them were thought of as heroes. 

"Hey, Lazuli," The tan face of Sorah blocked Lazuli's view of the ocean. "You... doing okay?" The left side of her face is all puffy and held a tint of purple—one of the permanent scars from a swarm of Tainted bees.

Lazuli only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, his long blond hair shaking with his movement. People mistook the man as a lady, with how long his hair is.

Sorah had set her right hand on Lazuli's shoulder. "You should know that many people are happy that you've done your job. They... don't understand what we'd gone through..."

Lazuli raised his shoulders once more. "At least you understand... you were there."

"I really do appreciate how much you've helped the team, even if the others didn't," The ebony girl smiled. "If you weren't there, we wouldn't even be halfway..."

The black-haired woman sat on the clean grass, pulling Lazuli down with her. Sorah sighed, "It's beautiful, isn't it? Without the Taint..."

"Truly," The equally-tan male responded. "It looks like it was never Tainted before."

The two silently sat at the lake bed for quite some time before Sorah spoke. "You remember the 'roles' everyone had when we all found each other?" The female glanced at Lazuli with her right brown eye.

The man nodded solemnly. "The Thaumaturgist, the warrior, the Botanist, the miner, the cook, and the crafter," He recalled. "Although, I didn't particularly agree to any of that..."

The kind-hearted female giggled, which lifted Lazuli's heart. "You tried to be everything at once... Trying to impress the others..."

"Your cooking was a lot better, though," Lazuli responded, earning another chuckle out of the athletic woman.

The laughing soon died. A feeling of dread washed over Sorah as she hesitantly spoke. "I... wish I could stay around longer..."

"Why, are you leaving?" Lazuli tore his blue eyes away from the scenery and looked at his close friend.

Sorah lightly placed her fingertips over the left side of her face. "This infection won't go away," she said. "The Xenobiologist has been trying and trying to heal it, but it's only getting worse."

Lazuli's chest tightened. He thought the scientists could clear that all up. The Silverleaf Potions Ashton Woodward made always cleared the infected skin, but it kept coming back. Woodward kept at it, trying to remove the Taint away, yet it just wouldn't disappear.

Lazuli slipped Sorah's hand into his. "I'm sure there's something we could do," The man feigned confidence. "We have to do something."

"It might be too late, Lazuli," Sorah barely spoke above a whisper. "Nothing seems to be working—we've been at it for days. It keeps getting worse. I'm afraid the Taint has contaminated my blood."

"No. No, it can't have," The distressed man shook his head, refusing to believe the truth. "Dr Bryson has to heal you! Maybe you could ask Dr Sprouse! He's talented in magic, perhaps—"

"Please, Lazuli," Sorah held up a finger and pressed it against Lazuli's lips. "Don't make this any harder than it should be. I regret telling you, but I couldn't let you question why I never told you once I did die." The tan girl slowly dropped her hand and looked out towards the ocean. "Let's just... enjoy it while we can."

"Sorah—"

"You remember all those times you'd show off to the group?" Sorah ignored Lazuli as she continued. "I've always loved it when you did that—when you'd face off against Tainted enemies, cook supper for the rest of us, or simply scout new locations." The ebony girl smiled wistfully. "Even if the others hated how unorganised you acted, I loved it all."

"You did?" Lazuli questioned. He stared at Sorah's distant, brown eye gazing at the calm waters. "I... never thought you'd like any of that."

"I wish we'd met back on our home planet," The female muttered, "before all this. I'm sure we would've spent more time together. It wouldn't end like this. We..."

"Sorah," The man spoke as calmly as he could. He had to be strong for her; he needed her to know that everything is all right. He reached up and wiped a tear from Sorah's face. "Do not worry," Lazuli said, holding back tears of his own, "Perhaps in another life, we will meet."

Sorah chuckled. "You believe in that, huh?" She tucks a strand of black hair behind her ear, "Well, maybe we will... But what about now?"

"Let's just enjoy how much work we've put into a new future," Lazuli's voice was barely audible. Lazuli pushed all negative thoughts out of his mind. He needed to stay determined and fight for justice. He would tell others of his and his team's triumphs and failures; he doesn't care if the scientists forbade it. He put his arm around Sorah's shoulders. "I love you, Sorah," Lazuli whispered.

Sorah smiled with a painful hope. "I love you too, Lazuli."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was fine.
> 
> This one kind of diverged from what this series was originally going to have, but I just wanted to put this out just for some fun I guess (I mean, I think it kinda relates because Lazuli believes in that Life, Death, and Eternity thing).


End file.
